Sean Solo (LoT)
'Sean Solo ' is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Some time before college started, Sean found Kira about to be raped by a couple of party-goers; but he saved her by pulling a Taser on the students. Sean is at the University of Pennsylvania studying art, although he doesn't enjoy it. He normally spends his time playing video games with his two best friends Kira and Harold. Post-Apocalypse He was with Harold and Kira, in his dorm when the infected first invaded the campus. There was a banging on the door, and Harold got up to answer it. There was a zombie on the other side, and it bit a chunk of Harold's arm off, with Sean quickly killing the zombie who did it. Sean was able to get a large group of survivors to his were both greatly affected, with Sean drinking heavily. He started to build a communication device, being able to contact anyone with a car radio or cell phone nearby. When the campus was overrun, Sean, Kira, Owen, and Allen tried to escape to the roofs; but Allen was killed before he could get to the roofs, so the three continued walking on foot. They were picked up by Valerie, with help from Sean's communication device, and escaped UPENN. Sean, with the rest of the group, were on the road for a while until they stopped at a house when Ike got sick. When the house got overrun, Sean escaped with the others to the highway where they stopped for supplies. When the herd came through, Sean hid under a car with Valerie and Emily; not wanting to be seen. Eventually, they escaped to the top of a truck, where they saw Trent and Jessica escaping into the woods. Emily wanted to go with them, even though Valerie insisted not to. Emily decided to go with them, and tried to persuade Sean to go with her, who ultimately did. Sean, Emily, Jessica, and Trent settled in the woods that night, discussing what to do and where to go. But, Sean went to sleep that night thinking about Kira, hoping she got to safety. Two months later, when Trent was found by Trevin, he mentioned how Sean, along with Jessica and Emily were taken by another group, presumably bandits. It is unknown however, if they were killed or just taken prisoner. Personality Sean is described as geeky, lazy, and smart. He is one of the more technologically superior students on campus, being a skilled hacker and gamer. Relationships Kira Fulton Sean's best friend, Sean cares for Kira, a lot. When Kira had to talk down her sister who was having a panic attack, Sean was there to console her. When Harold died, Sean tried his best to stay strong for Kira; not wanting to have her scared or worried. When the two got seperated by the herd on the highway, both Sean and Kira thought the other one was dead, and both went to sleep thinking about the other person, hoping they were ok somewhere. Two months later, Kira still had Sean on her mind, sending scouting teams in the surrounding areas, hoping she could find him. Harold Morgan Sean's other best friend, Harold and Sean are good buddies who like to joke around with each other. Sean was visibly upset when Harold died. Olivia Bell It is hinted that Sean had a small crush on her, making her hot chocolate when she was cold. Killed Victims *Small Amounts of Zombies Trivia *Sean and Kira are inspired by Lily Ritter from State of Decay *Sean's theme song is Can't Hold Us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *In the originial drafts of Try, Sean was going to reappear as a prisoner, who was forced to help the bandits raid the farm. After making eye contact with Kira, who originally would've lived through surgery, he would've been gunned down by Trevin. *Sean appeared in a total of 23 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters